


I'm sorry, I know who I am now.

by Mercury2000



Series: Demigods [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cannot be bothered to tag, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, I really don't care, M/M, Murder, Other wise this dont make sense, Sad Ending, You should read "I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury2000/pseuds/Mercury2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's finally figured himself out and he's ready to confront Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry, I know who I am now.

**Author's Note:**

> I may not be updating frequently and for that I'm sorry, but I genuinely feel like poo and writing about other people's relationships doesn't help aha. Also this is a continuation. If you hadn't guessed from the tags. Also things aren't immediately explained so just bear with <3

The crisp night tugged at the tips of his fingers, licking and nibbling at them, turning them blue with frost and lacing his words with a slight stutter. The wind was no better, cutting through him to the bone, turning his insides to a literal embodiment of the wasteland that lay where his soul should be. Pain does that to you, it ravages you to the point of no return, sending you into the dizzying black, alone, without a light to guide you out, and Nico had suffered more then most could even comprehend. He had no one left, not after Bianca's death. What he did have, however, was knowledge, and with that knowledge, came power.

Percy had always been easy to manipulate, his pride and ego, as well as his fierce loyalty, made sure of that. But never had he imagined that, of all people, he would be manipulated by Nico.

It was simple, really, all he had to do was make sure Annabeth wasn't around, and leave a note for the son of the sea-god describing his girlfriends capture. He had given him a time, a location, and an ultimate of Annabeth's head. Prior to doing so, however, he had made sure that the boy's only other friends had all either been away, with Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Jason on a quest, or otherwise tied up, with Grover and Coach Hedge both busy with family issues.

It took the older boy a while but finally he showed, flustered, sweaty and very, very angry.

To the younger, watching Percy was like a game, amusing and slightly addictive, encased in the shadows, watching from the comfort of his own seclusion. However, silence was a bond that could be easily shattered, and while the dark haired son of hades enjoyed it's maleficence, he needed to make his presence known. Stepping out of the shadows he coughed and found that, quicker than he could've realised, a bronze celestial blade was placed at his throat.

"Where is she?!" The voice erupted from Percy, thunderous and demanding. His eyes were fierce and determined, their usual calming sea green now stormy, like a typhoon on the coast ready to destroy everything in it's path, desolating anyone who stands against it. Nico was lost in them, lost for words too. Nothing could distract him from the beauty he, and only he, could see. He saw the desire and anger, the loneliness and the fear. Most of all though, he saw the memories. He saw himself in Percy's eyes.

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as his onyx fringe swept over them, hiding him from his emotion. The action wasn't quick enough to hide the aura of sorrow protruding from that one glance, that seemed like a lifetime to Percy, from the older boy, who had him pinned to the nearest rock face.

Although the sudden outburst of character didn't phase Percy, the look from the stranger did, causing him to falter and lose his hold, releasing Nico.

His head pulsed and memories, as if forgotten long ago, took hold.

\---

Percy placed a finger beneath his chin, forcing him to look up at the older male. Giving him a sympathetic smile, he leaned in and pressed lightly against the younger's lips. Gracing it with the taste of sea-salt and blue cookies.

Then, without a word, he pulled back altogether and took Nico's unfurled hand in his, placing the Hades figure within.

\---

Nico curled into a small ball on the now darkening grass, a nervous habit.

Without words, Percy turned and swept the younger into his arms, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You're back... I'm sorry, that I didn't remember you, and for what happened all those years ago..."

Lost for words, Nico, fresh tears still streaming down his face, turned to his companion and laced his arms around the larger's neck pulling him in for a real kiss. He smiled into it, earning a chuckle from Percy.

"I really am glad you're back-" Percy tried.

He was cut off before he could finish.

"I love you..."

Tears began streaming like a river from the memory child's face as the final whisper from the dark haired boy ran from his lips, hastily, like a parting gift, as he ran the stygian blade, cold and unforgiving, through Percy's heart.

"...but I can't forgive you."

**Author's Note:**

> Still need someone to beta stuff for me :(
> 
> I was originally going to have Nico commit suicide but I thought; "Nope, my friend will kill me.". I hope this wasn't too shit, I'm really sorry. It's better if you listen to "All our stars." by Ed Sheeran whilst reading. Or just the entire fault in our stars soundtrack.
> 
> If you actually read these, comment: "The Penguin Masta."


End file.
